Naruto One X
by GobiKitsune
Summary: Twelve different oneshots, each representing a song off of Three Days Grace's album, One X. NaruSaku
1. It's All Over

**Alrighty then, just a quick note. I like to use the chorus at least once, and then not use it for the rest of the fic. Repeating it gets really... annoying, and it doesn't make as much sense when it's so long and tedious.**

**I do not own Naruto or Three Days Grace.**_  
_

* * *

_Your bottle's almost empty_. I watch in near agony as you sit right in front of me, dying… Dying in a way. Your blood runs down your skin, and I can just smell the metallic flavor… 

"_You know this can't go on_." I say, bitterly, "I've hurt you enough this time."

Your eyes roll up at me, but I see nothing in them. Just complete nothingness.

"… _Because of you, my mind is always racing_." I quiet down. You look back down, and I sigh. Your not going to come back, are you?

_The needles' breaking your skin_… It's a terrible sight to behold, watching you suffer, but I have no other options. I shouldn't just leave you here, and I'm not going to kill you. _The scar is sinking in_.

I thought you had finally regained yourself. I really did, especially after all of those times we fought… Fought to the death. Your hand around my throat, and my fist in your stomach. After all the times we tore each other down to bare, I honestly thought you would have seen what you've become… But I guess that was just another stupid hope. A hope that is pointless in caring for.

_And now your trip begins. _I close my eyes, and turn around. It's too late now, and I don't even have to be where I am. I have my whole village to return to, you have nothing. _But it's all over for you._

"_When you're on the edge and falling off,_" I begin, leaving, "_It's all over for you._"

_I know what runs through your blood. _You sicken me in the way that you live your life. _You do this all in vain._ I hate to even think about you, and it's worse when you're not even bothering to think about any of us. We've tried so hard to bring you back, but you've always escaped us, and then tried to… No more. _Because of you my mind is always racing, and it gets under my skin. _

I hear a faint moan, but I ignore it. I'm not going to care what happens to you, anymore. After every single terrible thing you've done to us, to them, I want you to be punished in a way that suits you. _To see you giving it…_

_And now your trip begins, but it's all over for you._

I pass under the stars, in all of their gleaming radiance. The sheer cold is enough to get my attention, but I still continue onward. I can manage.

I hear a faint scream.

_And now you're dead inside…_ I pause for a moment. Something inside is telling me this is wrong.

"My promise." I breathe out, able to see my breath in the cold air.

_Still you wonder why…_

Silence.

I blink, and turn around. A horrible sensation came over me as I raced back to you. Except, it wasn't you anymore. You were gone.

_It's all over._


	2. Pain

_Pain, without love…_

I pass by a young child. He's smiling, and laughing. It's the kind of thing that brightens your day… He looks up at me, and his smile fades. His eyes widen, and he runs around me and down the street. I frown, but I feel as empty as I usually do.

I'm used to it.

_Pain, can't get enough…_

It's one thing where people all know you, and hate you for being so mean. But it's another thing when they have no idea who you are… and hate you anyway. I've been living my whole life like this, from the day I was born.

I've always had to deal with loneliness. Having no one with you; no one to take care of you; no one to love you… It gets to you after a while. But the loneliness has dug deep inside of my being, and become a part of who I am.

_Pain, I like it rough… _

I've come down to the conclusion that life was just like that… Well, for me. I've put my own life on the line to protect others, even when they hate my guts. But, I really don't care about their feelings of me, because I swore to protect them. No matter how much pain I'm put through. The pain is much better than what I used to feel.

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

I can feel my life slipping away. I can feel the light leaving me, and the darkness covering my vision. This, I've felt way too many times. Normally death would quickly swallow me whole, but then there's… that monster.

"_**You're sick of feeling numb," **_It smiles at me, and I feel my stomach flip, _**"You're not the only one."**_

I've tried to ignore it, but trying just isn't enough. I cannot escape my fate, and my fate is in the hand of it…

"_**I'll take you by the hand, and I'll show you a world that you can understand."**_

I've trusted that demon once too many times, and I'll never go by what it says. I ended up hurting those I've sworn to protect, and I've hurt myself. It's too much, and I'm not even in control. I can't stop myself… It's like it changes who I am.

"_**This life is filled with hurt, when happiness doesn't work."**_

Lies.

"_**Trust me and take my hand…"**_

On the verge of death, I don't have a choice. It has power of me, and my decisions… It knows that I wouldn't let myself die, even if I said I would. It knows what runs through my mind, because it's there.

"_**When the lights go out, you will understand."**_

Suddenly, my body's on fire. My flesh is burning away, and I can see my blood come out of nearly every part of me. Even my vision is hurt, and everything looks blurry and confusing. I get so enraged, that I charge without thinking. My consciousness has faded, and I can't tell what I'm doing, or who I'm hurting.

But it's never who I want it to be.

"_**Anger and agony, are better than misery."**_

I can hear screams, but just barely. I can hardly make out the desperate cries of my friends… But I can't tell it's them. Right now, everyone's an enemy.

"_**Trust me, I've got a plan. When the lights go out, you will understand."**_

A sharp pain floods my body, and I scream loud enough to feel my lungs burn. I collapse, and the burning increases. I don't know what's going on, and I'm scared out of all things reasonable.

"_**I know that you're wounded. You know that I'm here to save you."**_

As much as I want to disagree, I don't have a choice.

"_**You know I'm always here for you. I know that you'll thank me later."**_

The burning goes away, and I can feel everything getting colder. I'm motionless, fearing that I'd be in too much pain to move… But I'm not. I can hear the cries even louder than before, and now I can see them…

I can see my friends bleeding, severely wounded. And I already know what caused their wounds.

It… it was all my fault.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_


End file.
